lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Celapaleis/Lamberro District - Dialogues
Lamberro District - The glow of the Remnant Umbermarici defines the residential area. Many of the residents are very familiar with the area, as most have been here since birth. ---- First time entering the city: *Amicable Girl: "This is the Lamberro District of Celapaleis. Farther down the street you can see the Guild. It's a place where many skilled adventurers gather. Over here is the Amber Tavern, the local pub. It's very popular with some types... Oh, I don't mean how you think - apparently the beautiful barkeep is the Amber's big draw." *Legend-Loving Child: "A long long time ago here in Celapaleis, there was a really pretty stone. It was so pretty that people were totally mesmerized by it... enough to do evil things. Pretty soon the town was in trouble. But one day a traveler came through town, and saw the stone, and bound it. From then on, it didn't do anything else bad, and everyone was happy. Whaaat, you still don't know what I'm talking about? It's the story of the Umbermarici! Man, you're stupid! Everybody here knows that!" *Admiring Woman: "His Highness, Lord Qubine may look young, but he is quite adept at mystic arts. I have heard there are rabble-rousers within the Ghor castle guard who are so afraid of his strength that they spread rumors about it... Outlandish claims like Lord Qubine is an alien or some Academy-produced magickal boy or something... Ridiculous. Of course, what else could be expected to come from a town like that? Those uncouth boors are lucky to be able to string two sentences together... It's certainly not worth worrying about what they think." *Squinty Yama: "You here from Athlum? Ahh... how ya like seeing a real city? Celapaleis ain't anything like your backwater hole. At least you make a good guard dog, haw haw! 'S thanks to Athlum that those Ghor scumbags don't try anything. Or at least, if they did, they'd have to go through you first, haw haw! Heh, well, keep up the good work, Athlum schmucks!"' After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Amicable Girl: "To think that anyone would attack Celapaleis! Many of the strong warriors at the guild headed to the Nest of Eagles only to come back terribly wounded - or not at all... Ugh, it makes me shiver even to remember it... What are we to do if we're attacked again?" *Legend-Loving Child: "*sniffle sniffle* Th-that was so scary! Th-they brought back the soldiers, an' they were all hurt - hurt bad... *sniffle* But... the bad guys ran away! The Umbermarici scared 'em off, I bet! The Umbermarici always protects us!" *Admiring Woman: "General Honeywell of Athlum has fallen in battle... She was well known as a true and valiant warrior. It is a regrettable loss. Here in Celapaleis the ruler does not have anyone to support him. Our strength is based on Lord Qubine's mystical power and direction. If something were to happen to him, who knows what would happen to us all..." *Squinty Yama: "The hell is going on? Some jerkwads calling themselves the Conquerors trekked all the way from BFE to attack us! And where the hell were you, Athlum? Blocking that shit is the only reason we keep you around! ...Don't tell me you let the Conqueror waltz through you to Celapaleis just to be a dick!" At the beginning of the second disc: *Amicable Girl: "The Conqueror's army was defeated - completely defeated, wasn't it? I hear at the Amber that soldiers from the Conqueror's army were spotted in the woods to the north. I don't want to believe such a rumor, but... Adding to that, Lord Qubine is ill... Terrible things are all around, it seems..." *Legend-Loving Child: "Hey mister, what'll we do? I heard some rumors about the nobles... like, that the Duke is real sick! What if he has to break his bind with the Umbermarici - and it makes everybody turn bad like in the old days? I don't want that to happen! Stupid Umbermarici!" *Admiring Woman: "Lord Qubine's condition is getting worse by the day. Until now, the prime minister and army leaders have strutted like the cocks of the walk... Now they run around like their heads were cut off. They're completely worthless - without a ruler they can do nothing. But, we, the people of Celapaleis, can do little more... All that's left is to hope and pray for Lord Qubine's recovery..." *Squinty Yama: "Dammit... Duke Qubine's gotten sick, and the town's gone to hell along with him... And to make matters worse, the new Congress chairman is the damned Duke of Ghor! How a meathead like that became chairman's a mystery to me - and anyone with half a brain." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Kate is really just being Kate. *Rhagoh is in the alley, missing his sister. Category:Dialogues